Various methods are available to share digital images between two parties. One known method is to attach a digital file comprising a digital image as part of an electronic message, for example, e-mail. When the recipient receives the electronic message, the digital file can be detached and the image viewed. Another known method employs on-line service providers, for example Ofoto, Inc., a subsidiary of Eastman Kodak Company. On-line service providers support websites/databases, which permit a user to store/access/share digital images between two or more parties. For example, using a website, a user can arrange a collection of images which can be viewed by individuals authorized by the user. These authorized individuals can view the collection of images and can order prints of the images.
While such systems may have achieved certain degrees of success in their particular applications, some systems have disadvantages. Some systems require the use of a computer, and therefore, the user needs to be computer literate to send/receive an image. Further, some websites where the images reside are of questionable security. In addition, some websites require that a user “register” in order to obtain a password to allow sharing and prevent unwanted viewing of personal images. Still other systems are fee-based. For example, some systems charge a monthly service fee to the user to store and/or share their images regardless of the usage of the system. Yet other systems charge a service fee to a recipient of the images to receive images sent by a sender. Still other systems allow the practice of “spamming” of unwanted/unsolicited images to recipients.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of sharing images between at least two parties, which can, but does not require, the use of a computer to send/receive images. Still further, such a system and method should not allow for receipt of unwanted or unsolicited images. Yet further, if such a system and method includes a fee, such a fee should be based on usage.
The system and method of the present invention provides for the sharing of images between at least two parties. The system and method can, but does not require, the use of a computer to send/receive images. The system and method provides for the receipt of wanted and solicited images. A fee can be employed, wherein the fee is based on usage.